


Revelations

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon steps through the gate into what promises to be a new home only to find his family is already there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Always in Control (http://archiveofourown.org/works/683008)

Elizabeth watched as the jumper came back through the gate. Lorne was in the pilot seat and he gave her a small wave as he floated up past the control tower. So far today was turning out to be a horror show in slow motion. Her visit to Carson this morning had been just as confusing as the examination two months ago.

She had to admit; two months ago she wasn’t willing to believe what he told her. There was no possible way she could be pregnant. 

They had been here in the Pegasus galaxy with no Earth contact for over a year now. They had survived medical emergencies, food shortages, storms, attacked from people trying to take them over and a Wraith onslaught. All of which were much easier to wrap her mind around than the fact that was pregnant.

She could account for almost every minute of her time since they arrived and there was no sex in that time. There was however one time she couldn’t remember. She could remember the mud on the world, the smirk on John’s face as she’d fallen. It had been his fault, letting a tree branch flip back and not only knock her off her feet but cause a small cut and a large bruise on her cheek.

She remembered the waterfall, the beautiful lush surroundings, high trees and John’s promise to return for her in a few hours. Elizabeth had stripped to her underwear and climbed into the waterfall... then nothing. The next she remembered she was waking up in the camp the next morning as John offered her some breakfast.

Only Carson knew about the baby and only Carson knew she couldn’t remember a single thing from that night. She’d told John and everyone else on that world that she’d had a great time in the water. The only thing she hadn’t been able to explain to them was the sudden fear that the Wraith were in the area; especially as they made an appearance within the hour.

She ran her hand down her stomach and dropped her head to see the slight raise that no one else had noticed and wondered just how she would do this.

‘Doctor Weir,’ her head snapped up and she turned to look at Teyla with a smile. ‘Is something wrong?’

‘No,’ she said thankful she hadn’t left her hand lingering on her stomach. She would have to gather her senior staff soon and tell them, but for now the possibility that they had found their escaped Lieutenant was her first priority. ‘Did you find Ford?’

‘No,’ Teyla said calmly, ‘Colonel Sheppard said he let himself get captured by the Wraith.’

‘Wraith?’

‘Yes, they were tracking Ronon.’

Something tweaked in the back of her brain and she creased her brow. The name and the idea of a Wraith tracking someone, almost like a game or sport.

‘John has invited him back to Atlantis. They should be through in a moment.’

‘I guess I should go meet our new friend then,’ she said brushing away the possibility that she knew this information already.

She reached the bottom of the stairs as John stepped through the gate and a tall rugged man followed him through. The man froze his eyes fixed on her and she smiled at him as his mouth dropped open.

‘Elizabeth,’ John said clearly and their guest snapped his jaw shut. ‘This is Ronon, Ronon, Doctor Elizabeth Weir,’ he paused looking at Ronon who had yet to look away from her. ‘You okay?’ he asked.

‘Fine,’ he said roughly.

‘It’s nice to meet you Ronon,’ Elizabeth said ignoring the look in his eyes that screamed an attraction and lust. ‘I’m afraid you’ll have to submit to a complete medical exam and have a guard follow you for a few days while we get to know you, but you’re welcome to look around.’

‘He said you could contact my people,’ he said pulling out of his seemingly shocked state.

‘You supply the gate address and we’ll make contact,’ she offered, ‘but for now, John can show you to the infirmary.’

‘Sure,’ John said and indicated the direction.

‘John,’ she said stopping him as Ronon took a few steps away, ‘I need senior staff in the conference room as soon as our guest has a room.’

‘I’ll see to it,’ he said and moved away from her to catch up with him.

~*~

John darted up the stairs and turned into the gate room, he had been sitting with Ronon talking about what happened to him after he was taken from his people. To him the man seemed completely harmless, tall and intimidating but harmless nonetheless. He’d just had to survive for seven years.

The conversation had made him late and he was quickly sprinting towards the stairs up and to the conference room.

‘Hey Doc,’ he said stopping half way up the stairs as Carson made his way down. ‘Did I miss the meeting?’

‘No,’ he said, ‘I’ve got our guest’s test results to look at, I’ve been excused.’

‘Want me to fill you later?’

‘I doubt that would be necessary, but thank you Colonel.’

John nodded and moved quickly up the stairs into the conference room. The doors started to close behind him as he moved to his seat and sat down.

‘Before you say anything, he’s a friendly bear.’

‘Colonel.’

‘You’d be a little intimidating if you were that tall and spent your life running from the Wraith, or even seven years of it.’

‘John,’ Elizabeth tried again her voice stern but he ignored her.

‘He was trained in the Satedan army before the Wraith attacked. He watched his friends and family die only to get captured by the Wraith and...’

‘I’m pregnant.’

Silence fell and without reason John realised why Carson had been excused from the meeting. His eyes were fixed on her, his mind running wild as he sized up the woman in command of everything. Who had she been sleeping with?

‘I sent a MALP probe through to Sateda,’ she said taking a deep breath, ‘it’s in ruins, devastated and there are no signs of life.’

Rodney let out a burst of laughter and John turned hateful eyes on the man, how could anyone find humour in anything Elizabeth had just said.

‘You said you were pregnant to shut him up!’ he laughed.

‘No Rodney,’ she said calmly as John started to relax, ‘I said it because I am.’

‘What? With who?’ Rodney blurted out.

‘That’s a very good question.’

‘Is there a very good answer?’ John asked sarcastically feeling a little jealous and protective of her.

‘I don’t know.’

‘You don’t know if there’s a very good answer or you don’t know who?’ Rodney asked and John caught the glare from Teyla.

She paused and John took a moment to look over what he could see of her, she was sitting up close to the table obviously aware that someone would look towards her stomach. He wanted to see if there was proof, but couldn’t see anything below her breasts.

‘I don’t know who.’

Silence fell again. John looked around the room. Teyla had her head bowed to the table. Rodney was looking between John and Elizabeth something ticking away in his over active brain. Radek had wide eyes fixed on her and Elizabeth was bashfully looking anywhere but at a person.

‘Okay,’ he said wetting his lips, ‘how about a question you can answer?’

‘Like?’ she said, fixing her eyes on the table.

‘How far along are you?’

‘Four months,’ she said quietly.

John knew that other than Teyla sitting on Elizabeth’s other side, no one else had heard the answer. He worked his brain back four months and came to one mud covered world with a particularly beautiful waterfall and a very naked Elizabeth.

‘You said nothing happened,’ he said bluntly. Teyla’s head snapped up and Radek’s gaze shifted to him.

‘Where?’ Rodney asked.

‘S8X-443,’ Elizabeth answered, ‘I knew you’d go to that.’

‘So what did happen?’ he asked.

‘I don’t know.’

‘How can you not know, I left you for less than an hour at a waterfall on an empty planet.’

‘John,’ she pleaded.

‘That place was deserted,’ he shouted his voice picking up quickly as he felt dishonoured by her lie. ‘You told me you just swam for a while, changed your clothes and that was it.’

‘John, please,’ she begged now.

‘Someone raped you and you didn’t even tell me? Did you at least tell Carson?’

‘I wasn’t raped,’ she screamed back and John saw Rodney jump at the tone in her voice. Even in their worst situation no one had heard her shout like that. ‘At least not that I know of,’ she said carefully. ‘I don’t remember anything after getting into the water until you woke me for breakfast the next morning.’

‘How can you be so sure you weren’t raped?’ Radek asked finally finding his voice.

‘Because I wasn’t in pain,’ she said harshly turning to Radek. ‘I would have been uncomfortable if I had been attacked, I should know, I spent three weeks looking after my cousin after she was raped.’

Another bout of silence in which John contemplated another question, he wanted to know who it was but that had been covered already.

‘I think everyone can return to their duties now,’ Elizabeth said. John watched as Teyla, Rodney and Radek moved from the table and headed from the room. ‘I’m sorry,’ she said when the room was empty.

She pushed back from the desk and John couldn’t help but let his eyes drop to her stomach. He could see the roundness as it began to push against her t-shirt.

‘I shouldn’t have lied to you,’ she offered and he drew his eyes back up to her face. ‘I did however tell Carson; two months ago when I first found out.’

‘You really don’t remember anything?’ he asked calmly.

‘Nothing,’ she said with a small shake of her head. ‘Just something about the Wraith being there, it was like someone warned me.’

‘How do you plan to do this?’

‘I don’t know, I haven’t thought that far ahead,’ she said her head dropped and she brought her hand up to her stomach.

John couldn’t think of anything to say. He reached out and squeezed at her knee before he got to his feet and moved from the room.

~*~

He’d been sitting in the room for over an hour. His mind was flying through the possibility that this was a trick or a mind game of the Wraith. His brain had rushed back over a memory that had woken him in the night for four long months. A beautiful woman, a beautiful setting; almost like a dream she invited him into the water and then into her body. The feel, smell and sight of the day trapped forever in his mind.

Then he’d followed this man, this strange man he thought he’d seen before back to a beautiful city. He’d been listening to him tell tales of how the ancients had deserted it during a siege from the Wraith and how they had managed to survive a similar attack by tricking them into thinking the city was destroyed.

Only to step out into a bright room and be greeted by the woman he’d shared. Her beauty was still astounding and her name that he’d tried months to remember reverberated through his skull like a never ending echo.

He shifted on the end of the bed. He didn’t like sitting still, not anymore. Being forced to stay on the move for more than seven years had taken any thoughts of staying still or relaxing far from his mind.

He fidgeted again and finally got up. Should he tell someone, explain that he’d met their leader before, by accident, let them know that he had warned her of the Wraith following him. She didn’t seem to remember him, or was pretending not to, her face had given no signs of recollection and the arousal that had started at seeing her again was far from abating.

He moved to the door, opened it and stepped out into the corridor. He walked for a few minutes not knowing where he wanted to go or even where anything was. When he reached a turn he paused and looked down each passage before turning to one of the two men who had followed him from his room.

‘Where will I find Sheppard?’

‘This way sir,’ he replied and started to lead him down the corridor to the right.

He followed him down flights of stairs and through corridors to stop in front of a door. Without hesitation the guide activated the panel and Ronon could hear the chime ring through the room beyond. A moment later the door opened and Ronon found a very ruffled looking man standing there.

‘Hey pal, what’s up?’ John asked.

‘Need to talk,’ he said noting that the guards had taken up their places on either side of the door.

‘Come on in,’ he stepped aside and Ronon passed him and stepped into the small room. He looked around and wondered why this man, second only to Elizabeth had such a small space to live in. ‘What’s on your mind?’

‘I want to stay here,’ he said bluntly, ‘I still want to have contact with Sateda, but I wanna live here.’

‘Okay,’ John said shifting and taking a seat on the bed and offering his chair to Ronon. ‘I’m sure that can be arranged, although Elizabeth should be who you talk to.’

‘She’s the reason I want to stay.’

The shock on John’s face only lasted a moment before he controlled the response, swallowed and gave him a friendly smile.

‘Firstly,’ he said fidgeting and straightening his bed sheets slightly. ‘I don’t think Elizabeth would start a relationship with anyone, she’s in charge here and she seems to want to keep the respect people have for her.’

‘I understand that.’

‘Secondly,’ he said and Ronon watched the battle on his face as he seemed to reconsider telling him something. ‘She’s pregnant.’

It was Ronon’s turn to be shocked, pregnant? No relationship and pregnant.

‘Four months,’ he said quietly and watched John’s brow crease.

‘Yeah,’ he said disbelievingly. ‘How did you know?’

‘I think it belongs to me,’ he answered and John’s brows shot to his hairline. ‘Four months ago I followed a woman, travelling with a man. Watched as he let a tree branch snap in her face and knock her down in the mud.’

John’s shock was returning. Ronon couldn’t stand to watch the expression and got up. He paced across the room to the desk and paused to examine the items before he continued.

‘I followed them to a waterfall. Watched him leave, her undress and climb into the water,’ he glanced at John to find him giving a venomous look. ‘She invited me in,’ he said hoping to calm the anger he could see. ‘She wrapped her arms around me. I tried to push her back.’

John turned and moved to the door. He opened it and the guards turned to look at him.

‘Take him back to his room and keep him there,’ he almost spat. Ronon moved away from the desk and over to the door, he didn’t argue or hesitate, but stepped out of the room and followed the men back to his own private quarters.

~*~

John couldn’t believe his ears, his heart pounded in his chest as his brain ran wildly over the information. This man, he’d felt sorry for, helped, offered refuge and contact with his home had been the one to touch Elizabeth. He wasn’t sure if the shock or the jealousy was winning the battle in his body but he did know one horrible and shocking truth. He had to tell Elizabeth.

Hurriedly he pulled on his pants and stepped through his still open door and into the bright light of the city. He turned and walked quickly along the corridor following the route he knew only too well to Elizabeth’s room and paused.

He didn’t know why he hesitated; he could give her the answer she was looking for. He couldn’t predict how she would take the news, how she would react to the man responsible for her current situation being so close. But he had to let her know.

Perhaps he should wait until morning, talk in her office; where everyone else could listen in. The last thought is what brought his hand to the panel and he opened the door without knocking.

He stepped in and looked around the dark room, the glow from the hallway giving him enough light to see the shape of his leader lying on her side in bed. He moved over to stand behind her and looked down; the cover on his side stopped at her hip, her back was bared to the room only concealed by the silk night dress she wore.

John had to fight the urge to look down at her bare legs, reminding himself that she was carrying another man’s child and that that man was in the city.

‘Elizabeth,’ he said softly placing a hand on her shoulder and finding his fingers touched skin instead of the sheet. She had shifted and it had fallen forwards. His eyes dropped to the front of her dress and he could see it pulled tight over her breasts and stomach. ‘Elizabeth,’ he tried again reached over with his other hand to pull the covering back over her.

‘John,’ she breathed turning onto her back to look up at him. He watched her blink in the light from her still open door and moved his hands away when she reached up to rub at the sleep in her eyes.

‘Sorry,’ he said sympathetically, ‘but I just had a visit from Ronon. I think you need to hear what he had to say.’

Elizabeth shifted, turning fully onto her back and slowly moving to sit up. John watched staying close at her side ready to help if needed, when she was comfy he moved and sat on the edge of the bed.

‘He wants to stay in Atlantis,’ he said simply and before Elizabeth could say a word he added, ‘because of you.’

‘Me?’ she asked the tiredness still evident in her voice. ‘Why me?’

‘I just assumed by the way he looked at you yesterday that he’d taken a liking to you,’ he said. ‘I told him you wouldn’t date someone because you needed to keep your authority.’

‘Okay,’ she said softly obviously trying to figure out why he felt they needed to have this conversation in the middle of the night.

‘He started to tell me about one of the worlds he’d visited,’ John said changing the actual list of events and missing the fact that Ronon knew about the baby. ‘A mud and tree covered world with a waterfall,’ he said quietly and watched the confusion on her tired face turn to comprehension.

‘S8X-443,’ she breathed and her eyes darted quickly around the room as she tried to take the information in.

‘Yeah, he said he didn’t intend on doing anything. Said you invited him into the water and that you touched him first.’

Even in the dim light John could see her blush, “the quiet ones are always the more demanding in bed,” the words of an old friend snapped into his brain as if they had just been spoken. He would have liked to been spared the thought that Elizabeth fit that description, but he had yet to reveal the biggest part of his conversation.

His eyes caught the movement of her hand as it drifted across her very slightly raised belly and he looked up to see her mouth confirmation that the baby belonged to this stranger.

‘Elizabeth,’ he said and heard his own voice falter and quickly wet his lips. ‘I told him,’ he said. Elizabeth’s brow creased as she turned to him. ‘I told him you were pregnant, that’s why he told me about his visit to 443.’

She slumped slightly and dropped back on the bed. He watched the expression on her face as it ran through several emotions.

‘We’ll talk about this in the morning,’ she said after a while and John whispered a final apology before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

~*~

The chime rang stopping his pacing with his back to the door and his eyes fixed on one of the city towers on the other side of the window.

‘What?’ he said loudly and heard the swish of the door as it opened.

‘Can I come in?’

Her voice was delicate and strong at the same time and he couldn’t stop himself from whirling on the spot to face her and take in her beauty. Her hair was longer than he remembered but the curls were just as enticing. She was pale in the light of the city and he wished for the sun to come up so he could see it cause a glow around her.

‘Yes,’ was all he managed to say. He was still stunned from finding her, still in disbelief that this was real and not some dream or hallucination caused by lack of sleep and food.

She stepped in and closed the door behind her and he couldn’t help but take the opportunity to run his eyes down her body. She wore a loose t-shirt, unlike the red one she had worn on his previous encounter with her, this one was a dark grey and hung loose from her chest. Her light grey pants didn’t tighten over her hips and her feet were bare.

He remembered the touch of her skin, damp from the water and slippery to grip. He wanted to know now, as he watched her move a little further into his room, what she felt like dry and how she would taste as he put the dampness back with his lips and tongue.

‘You don’t remember me,’ he said drawing his attention back to the features of her face. She smiled shyly for a moment.

‘I don’t remember anything after getting in the water.’

He didn’t say anything for a moment; he couldn’t work out what she wanted him to say. His eyes drifted back down to her stomach and he wondered if her choice of top was to hide the baby from him or just something she had at hand.

Attempting to distract himself he moved and sat down on the bed to face her but kept his eyes down to the ground. This was a different side of the woman he had made love to months ago. What he was witnessing now was the prim and proper always in control side that she had dropped back on that planet.

‘Do you remember anything?’ he asked watching as she moved to sit next to him on the bed. ‘Anything in a dream that could be connected?’

‘Just getting into the water under the waterfall. Then waking up in camp the next morning with the fear that the Wraith would be there any minute.’

‘I warned you,’ he said ‘told you to get your people out of there before they came.’

‘Did you arrive before us?’

‘Yeah,’ he said, ‘I was taking a break by the gate. I knew the Wraith would take some time to find me, so I waited there for a bit.’

‘I don’t think I saw you when we came through.’

‘I thought you might be Wraith, hid and followed you and Sheppard,’ he said and hung his head. ‘Could have stepped out and killed him for making you fall in the mud,’ he told her with a smirk, ‘and then for leaving you alone on a strange world. Then you started to undress,’ he watched out of the corner of his eye as she looked away and the red tint of her skin crept up her neck.

‘You watched me undress?’

‘You’re very attractive,’ he said and he watched the smile that accompanied the blush. ‘The memory of watching you kept me going,’ he offered, ‘everything from that moment on has been my reason to keep fighting the Wraith. Hope that one day I’d find you or someone from your colony and you could keep that promise.’

Elizabeth’s brow furrowed at his words and she wanted to ask what promise she had made. But Ronon began to toy with the edge of her t-shirt and his fingers brushed against her thigh.

‘In those seven years as a runner, I have never seen a woman as beautiful and alluring as you,’ he dipped his finger along her hip not daring to look at her. ‘I watched as you got into the water, but there was rock in my way, I couldn’t see you after that. So I moved, stepping out to stand beside it.’

Her hand stopped him from flattening his palm over her side, he wanted to feel her shape, see how much of it had changed. He still couldn’t bring himself to look at her face again, he was afraid his eyes would give away the want to repeat their time, but there was no way she would be ready for that.

‘You dipped your head back to wet your hair and when you straightened out you saw me,’ he pulled his hand away, he wanted to touch her but she had already stopped him once. Instead he got up and moved to the window. ‘I thought you would scream, call for help from Sheppard, but you didn’t.’

‘You asked how the water was,’ she said and he turned sharply to look at her. Her features were tense with concentration, the memory was there just locked away in her brain. ‘I said it was chilly and then offered for you to come find out.’

She looked up and Ronon could clearly see that the extent of her memory started and stopped with that snippet of information.

‘I had to squeeze my cock as I undressed,’ he said turning back to the window, ‘you had your back to me so you didn’t see it, but you made it so hard for me to control myself.’

‘I did start it,’ she said and Ronon stole a glance in her direction. ‘I tried to pull you close, but you moved away.’

‘I didn’t want to hurt you,’ he admitted, ‘it had been seven years. What else do you remember?’

‘Your hands, on my hips, my head on your shoulder and you felt wonderful,’ he heard her gasp of breath, ‘thrusting hard and fast until...’

‘That was the second time I made you let go,’ he said moving back to the bed and crouching in front of her to see her flushed face. ‘Your teeth on my neck made me come.’

Elizabeth got up quickly and moved away from him, he stayed where he was waiting for her to say her escape piece and leave quickly. They had just brushed very close to intimate conversation and it was clear that the slowly returning memory was frightening her.

‘You should get some rest,’ she said, ‘I’ll send for you tomorrow when I have something on Sateda.’

With that, she left quickly and Ronon dropped to his knees in front of the bed and let his head hit the mattress.

~*~

It was painful to watch him; he was trying very hard to hide his suffering as he looked at the desolation of his home world. It had been horrible for her to look at when she first sent the MALP. That was before she knew he was the father of her child.

‘I don’t understand,’ he said watching the monitor.

‘We have machines called MALPs,’ she stated and swallowed. ‘They're capable of transmitting back images and information from other planets. We sent this one to the address you gave us.’

‘That’s Sateda?’

Now, watching him was like someone had stolen her heart and added it to the pile of bones left on Sateda after seven long years of desertion. She had to look down, drop her eyes to the control panel in front of her and let John take over.

‘I'm sorry. Doesn't look like anyone survived the last attack.’

She looked up in time to see him mask his anguish and swallow hard before turning and walking out of the control room. Her heart sank. Before this he had lingered on the idea that there was something to live for, something to fight for. That eventually he would find a way to return there and resume his life.

She’d just taken all of that away from him.

She told John she was going to get some lunch, but couldn’t bring herself to even head in the right direction. At first she headed for her own room, wanting to escape for a moment to compose herself, the high level of emotion rushing through her was tugging harder on her tear ducts with every second.

Elizabeth stopped, took a deep breath and then turned back to take a different corridor. It was only a few minutes to his room from where she was, she would just check on him, make sure he was okay.

She smiled to the guards and hesitated before ringing the chime. Silence from the other side made her wonder about what he was doing and when he didn’t answer she became slightly worried. She rang the chime again and then giving up on waiting she opened the door.

‘Ronon,’ she said looking in on the darkened room, the windows covered and the lights off. Movement on the other side of the bed drew her attention and she managed to make out his shape slumped on the floor on the far side. She rounded the bed to stand in front of him and looked down at him.

He was sitting with his back to the bed and his legs flat along the floor. He was hunched forward his eyes fixed on something that didn’t exist. Elizabeth looked back to the doorway and found one of the guards looking in towards her. She nodded and he closed the door plunging the room into complete darkness.

‘It’s gone,’ he said and his hand moved to his side and she felt his fingers tug at the bottom of her pants. She didn’t stop him as he wrapped them around her ankle under the material. ‘All of my people are gone.’

She breathed his name and he shifted, sitting up on his knees and dropping his hand from the skin of her ankle as he moved.

‘I’m the only one left,’ he said as his hands came up to her hips. The touch was like a bolt of electricity dimmed only by the pants she wore. ‘Me,’ he said drifting a hand up her side until he could draw it over her stomach, ‘and my baby.’

Elizabeth raised her head turning her face to the ceiling and closed her eyes. This was the first time he’d mentioned the baby and he did so in the hope that it would be a new home for him or the rebirth of the old.

The silent sob she bit back didn’t go unnoticed by him, she knew he looked up at her before his hand slipped under her t-shirt and ran it carefully over the tightened skin of her soft stomach.

It was hard to think that this man, seven years on the run, fighting hard to stay alive, strong, muscular and rough could be so gentle. It was hard to imagine him as a father, his arms cradling a delicate new born baby instead of a gun.

But the image stuck in her head, especially as he slipped the button on the front of her pants open and drew down the zipper so he could place a tender and extremely loving kiss on the base of her growing belly; on his growing child.

She pulled back and dropped to her knees in front of him. A twinge in her back indicated a complaining muscle as she leaned forward and kissed Ronon gently.

~*~

_She turned in the water drawing a circle with her arms in the small wave that she created and closed her eyes. She had to do it, dip her head back towards the waterfall as it lashed down the mountain and bubbled around her. When she looked up her eyes settled on another set, a dark and mysterious set looking at her from a small hiding place beside a rock._

_He seemed to realise he was caught, waited with baited breath for the expected scream she didn’t want to let boil in the pit of her stomach. The water felt wonderful, it caused a tingling through her body that settled between her legs and added moisture to her already wet underwear._

_‘Hello,’ she said calmly and watched him jump slightly but not enough to uproot him from his place. ‘I thought no one lived here,’ she told him and he moved to sit more comfortably._

_‘I don’t, just passing through.’_

_She smiled and waited, watching as he moved from his perch to sit on the rock facing her. Her eyes drank in the strong arms and tight chest and her mind lingered on the possibility that he would be able to hold her up and take her on his feet. She carried on down, taking in his stomach and thick thighs shielding what promised to be an impressive erection._

_‘How’s the water?’_

_‘A little chilly,’ she said wondering if it would be just a little too forward to add “I could do with warming up”, instead she said. ‘You want to come find out?’_

_‘I,’ he paused and she watched his brain work for something appropriate, ‘I don’t even know your name.’_

_‘Elizabeth,’ she said making her name sound sexy and coy for the first time ever. ‘Are you coming in?’ she said just as teasingly._

_‘You sure you want me in there?’ he asked and she wondered if he was asking to be polite or to be sure she really wanted him._

_She nodded and he hesitated and then hastily pulled his shirt up over his head. She licked her lips at the sight of his nipples on strong chest muscles._

_‘Where did you get all your scars?’_

_She turned quickly away before she had the urge to jump from the water, flatten him on the ground and force herself onto his long and fat cock._

_‘Keeping one step ahead of the wraith,’ he answered to the back of her head as she slipped a hand down into her underwear and rubbed at her clit for a moment, ‘occasionally they catch up.’_

_She raised her hands and gave her breasts a squeeze and flicked her thumbs over her hardened nipples. Behind her she heard and felt the water shift as he entered and she shivered and turned back. She wanted it, needed it hard and deep inside her she didn’t care who he was._

_‘They visit your world a lot?’_

_‘They used to,’ he said and she turned back to watch him slowly approach, ‘before they went to war with us, I don’t know what happened, I got captured.’_

_‘Captured?’ she questioned with a raised brow and studied a scar on his left shoulder, ‘and you got away?’_

_‘They let me go,’ he said finally reaching her but keeping a small distance, ‘they chase me for fun.’_

_‘Wraith sport,’ she said reaching her arm around his neck and feeling him withdraw slightly, ‘doesn’t leave much fun for you, does it?’_

Elizabeth sat up sharply in bed the memory of a previous month rushed through her brain, the feel of him as she pressed against him. His hands on her hips and the slow pace he tried hard to keep when he first entered her. It was him, there was no mistaking it now; she could remember what happened on 443.

It was a moment before she realised her breasts were aching and the moisture on her underwear was still expanding with the thought of Ronon driving hard and deep into her pussy.

She got up, straightened the pale blue silk dress down until it stopped on her upper thighs and reached for her pants and t-shirt. She dressed quickly leaving the slip of a night dress on underneath and made her way quickly to Ronon’s room.

‘Up late today ma’am,’ the only guard left outside Ronon’s room said. She smiled at him and indicated the door.

‘Is Ronon still up?’

‘No clue,’ he said, ‘it’s been quiet in there since you left.’

‘Well he’ll be up in a minute,’ she said and moved to the door. She paused and turned back to him with a considering look. ‘I don’t think he needs a guard anymore. I can’t believe he will hurt anyone, how about you?’

‘I doubt it,’ he said then added, ‘ma’am,’ with a smile.

‘Go get an early night before your next shift,’ she said with a grin and moved over to the door as he walked away.

It was a moment before a groggy Ronon answered her knock and she smiled at him seductively. He stepped aside and let her through with a curious look. She moved in and over to the bed and sat down watching as he turned his curious eyes on her and then glanced at the clock on the wall.

‘I had a dream,’ she said simply. ‘A muddy planet,’ she added, ‘beautiful waterfall. And a strange man who I invited into the water.’

‘You remembered?’

She nodded and watched as he moved to stand in front of her, he was dressed only in his leathers and it made her wonder for a moment if he slept naked.

‘Can we do this?’ she asked drawing her eyes away from his legs and resting a hand on her stomach. ‘I don’t know you,’ she laughed at the thought and hung her head in shame, ‘I only know your name and what happened that put you on the run for seven years.’

‘I don’t know much about you either,’ he pointed out. ‘But I do know that I haven’t stopped thinking about you for four months and I’ve wanted nothing more than to touch you since I got here. And you’re carrying the first Satedan to be born after the war.’

‘That won’t change Ronon.’

‘I know,’ he said moving to crouch in front of her, ‘but I fell in love with you that day, the moment I saw you I knew that you would be my home eventually.’

He leaned in and kissed her, it was filled with passion and love and something Elizabeth couldn’t quite find a word to cover. It took her breath away and when he let her breathe she was taken aback by the look in his eyes.

‘Make love to me, Ronon,’ she breathed barely letting the words out of her mouth.

He needed no other prompting. He reached forward taking the hem of her shirt in his hands and dragged it up over her head. He smiled at her and dragged his fingers down over the top of the silk clothing she had underneath.

When he reached her pants he undid the button and, with her help, lowered them until she was dressed once again in nothing but the silk dress and her underwear.

His hands took her hips again and he leaned close to kiss her belly as he had done earlier that day, this time however, he left her clothing in place and pressed his lips to the slithering blue cloth.

Ronon placed a small amount of pressure on her stomach and hips and she took the hint to lie back on the bed. He took to his feet again as she rested back and leaned down over her and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss full of love and admiration and made her feel dizzy with anticipation.

He drifted down her body his hands running down her sides before moving quickly up to squeeze at her breasts. He moved back to suck one into his mouth along with the fabric and she spent a few minutes loving the cold wet patch he left behind.

Rough fingers on her thighs drew her attention to what he was doing, his eyes locked on the edge of the dress she wore as he slowly added pressure to her skin. When he leaned in and sucked on her thigh she gasped and dropped back to the bed.

She closed her eyes as his digits explored, working down as low as her knees and moving back up her inner thigh only to drift to the outside and up to her hip where he took hold of the elastic of her panties and slowly dragged them down.

Elizabeth didn’t help him this time, didn’t raise her hips off the bed. The hands that moved to her backside and back to her hips as he pried them down were too good. If she helped him, she wouldn’t get the chance to feel his fingers rough and hard on her body.

He managed to free them and purposely dragged his fingers down her legs as he lowered them past her ankles. He wrapped his hands tightly around them and instead of running a path back up her legs he raised them with his hands. She was sure he would have put her feet on the bed if he could, but she had sat down on the very edge and there was no way she was flexible enough to do that.

Knowing what he was after didn’t make his move to drop her legs over his shoulders any easier. Nor did it make his intake of breath close to her body any less exciting.

She groaned as he sucked at the flesh beside her sex and let his tongue drag up the joint between leg and pussy. Whoever his lover was back on Sateda before the war, she had been a very lucky woman. Elizabeth smiled, whoever she was, he was hers now and she was enjoying it immensely.

He repeated the act on the other side and she tried to raise her hips and give him the hint that her core was aching for attention. He simply used his hands on her hips to push her back to the bed. She wanted his next move to be on target, but instead of giving in to her moans and whimpers, Ronon leaned forward and placed another kiss on her stomach.

‘Ronon,’ she moaned with a slightly warning tone.

He let out a low laugh before slipping his tongue through her sex and curling the tip around her clit.

If she’d have let him do this back under the waterfall she would have drowned from the pleasure of it. The lingering tingling that had followed her from her quarters had just escalated to a full fledged throbbing. The walls of her sex were flexing on air and she longed to feel something inside her to clamp onto.

But Ronon didn’t let up, he feasted on her as if she were his last meal adding to her moans with his own and letting them vibrate over her body. She couldn’t feel a thing anywhere else on her body, not the first fluttering movements of her unborn child, or the hand he had placed over the swell where it grew. There was only her mind and his tongue on the most delicate and sensitive part of her.

When he shifted, moving around below her she pulled slightly back to reality and looked down to see him fidget as if uncomfortable. The sound of creaking leather told her he had removed his pants and she suddenly had the urge to touch him, wrap her hand around his length and suck the head into her mouth.

She tried to sit up, free her legs from his shoulders but his hands still in place on her hips and stomach made it impossible. She dug her heel into his back in an attempt to get his attention and found he only removed his hand from her hip to bring it down sharply on the side of her buttock.

The image of his attempt to do something similar in the water when he thrust hard into her body swam through her mind and instead of stopping him and managing to sit up; she screamed out her orgasm and dug her heels into his back in order to thrust her sex up into his face.

He moved from between her legs, lowering them easily to the ground and looking up her body as she lay panting on the bed. She didn’t move, she felt as if all the bones in her body had been sucked out of her or melted.

Ronon took her hands and pulled at them to get her up off the bed; she didn’t give in easily for a moment until he growled at her.

‘I want to see you,’ he said and she let him pull her up so he could remove the slip of a night dress. When it was off, he stepped up close and kissed her, pulling her chest close to his so he could feel her tight nipples pressed against him. He dropped his head and captured her lips in a lust filled kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and he drove it wildly into her mouth, but it didn’t bother her.

She pushed him back, breaking the kiss and dropped to her knees. It was his turn but she wasn’t going to bring him off like he did to her. She took the sight of him in, long and fat and impressive, but she guessed not much more so than most men. It was probably the sheer size of him that made it seem... “fuller”.

Wrapping both hands around him, she looked up his body; he was watching her with a quirked brow. She pulled down, feeling the skin shift under the fingers and Ronon’s hips push forward to create more friction. He groaned as she pulled up and gripped hard at the back of her head as she dipped her tongue along the slit in his head.

She repeated the move a few more times, each time pulling her mouth away from him until he groaned loudly for her. When he settled into her rhythm she changed it, adding a twist and squeeze to her hands as she reached the base and sucking the whole of his head into her mouth as she pulled up.

He twitched as she did it and she knew she could only get away with doing it a few times before it would be over so she did it once more and then pulled back.

‘On your back on the bed,’ he said and gave her backside a quick swat as she turned towards the bed. Teasingly she wiggled her ass at him as she crawled onto the bed and then flipped over onto her back in the middle.

He reached up, took one of the pillows from under her head. He harshly shoved a hand under her legs, lifted her hips off the bed and placed the pillow under her back. He didn’t lower her slowly; instead he dropped her and smirked as she laughed at him. She never minded the rough, so long as it didn’t hurt, and with him it was playful.

He crawled up onto the bed and she eagerly spread her legs to accommodate him, but he simply smirked at her and grabbed her ankles.

‘You have sexy legs,’ he said raising them and hooking her ankles around his neck, ‘I want to feel them on me all the time.’

He ran his hands down her legs until he could dip one under her ass and use the thumb of the other to tease her clit. She wriggled against his ministration using her feet on his shoulder as an anchor point.

‘Ronon,’ she breathed as his thumb drifted down towards her entrance. ‘I want you in me,’ she added as he dipped his finger into her tunnel.

He moved his hand away and she felt the dull head of his cock against her pussy lips, he slid easily along her folds before pushing against her opening and sinking in.

She forced her head back at the onslaught of sensation. Her dreamed memory of their first time was nothing to the actual moment itself. He pushed about half way in before pulling back and starting again creating a slow half thrust.

She moaned, even with half of him in her he was still quite deep, just not deep enough to satisfy.

‘I’ve dreamed of this,’ he panted between thrusts now moving deeper into her, ‘every night for four months,’ he moved in more and Elizabeth lifted her hips off the bed in an attempt to thrust back. ‘I’ve never forgotten,’ he said as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her and she flexed around him clenching tightly to his intruding and wonderful length, ‘the feel of you around me.’

She wanted him in deep, deeper than any other man had been, she was sure he could do it, if he would just stop going slow. She waited until he was in as far as he would allow again and tightened her internal muscles around him. He groaned and gripped tightly at her hip.

‘Don’t be gentle,’ she said getting desperate now, she had been wound up by the dream, then his hands on her skin, followed closely and seductively by his tongue. Now here he was going slowly. ‘Fuck me,’ she ordered turning her face to him and opening her eyes to glare at him.

He had pulled out when she made the demand and almost instantly he pushed in hard and deep and she screamed, not quite reaching the orgasm she wanted so badly to take from him. The size and depth of him caused a small amount of discomfort; it was enough to stop complete satisfaction but not enough to hurt her.

He moved slowly again, almost pulling completely out before lazily moving back in. She growled at him, unable to form words as he moved faster.

She tightened the muscles in her ankle, pulling herself up off the pillow under her back and practically flattening the whole of her legs right down to her backside against him. It changed his angle and she let out a high pitch noise each time he rubbed a delicate spot inside her on each inward motion.

He sped up, his hands on her hips tightening as he became more wild in his action and she caught his eye before he moved his hands off her hips to trail up her thighs. He shifted forwards on the bed and his angle changed again. He groaned, loudly and began to pound into her groaning almost constantly as he moved.

His hands moved back down her legs and across her stomach, he was now using her stiffened legs to keep the strength of his thrusts as he trailed one hand up to squeeze the nipple on her left breast while the other spread over her stomach and his thumb dipped down between them and he grazed her clit.

He lost control first, thrusting deeply and holding himself still as he let go. She rotated her hips on him, feeling his length move inside her and the warmth washing over her as he emptied his seed. He flicked his thumb once more and she tightened on him dropped her legs off his shoulders to flatten her feet on the bed and force herself forward onto his length and take him even further inside her as she came.

He leaned over her panting hard as they came back to reality and she could barely feel the soft kisses he placed on her chest through the scratching of his beard.

‘I can get to know you,’ she said, ‘but I definitely want to be a part of your family.’

He grinned and raised his head enough to give her a loving kiss before he moved to drop to her side and wrapped his arms and the covers around her.

‘I’ll do what it takes to keep you both in my life.’


End file.
